your love is a lie
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: este es un one-short dedicado a mi escritora favorita cake324 espero que les guste (n/a: pasen y lean)


Ola, se que no e estado muy presente en mucho tiempo, pero tengo otras historias que debo seguir publicando y a mis "queridos profesores" se les ocurrió hacernos mucha tarea 4 pruebas el jueves y el viernes, presentaciones, escribir una historia, un juego creativo para deporte y tengo que hacer la prueba de resistencia.

Que lata.

Bueno esta cancion no es de green day o de evanescence o paramore o panda como estoy acostumbrada pero me gusto mucho, bueno aquí les dejo el one -short

Adventure time no me pertenece si no esta historia habría salido hace mucho tiempo en TV.

**Your love is a lie**

Miro mi reloj y avisa que son las 02:00 P.M. a mi lado esta mi celular, al parecer me quede dormida intentando llamarle, no me a llamado desde que fue a hacer una urgente conferencia con Bonnie lo cual a sido muy sospechoso, an pasado muchos años desde que lo conocí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: fui a hacer un viaje con finn y jake a las tierras lejanas de ooo y te encontré, como perdí el rastro de finn y jake me quede hablando el, talvez era muy ñoño pero era muy dulce lo que izo que tiempo después le visitara a diario y 1 año después me enamorara de el.

Ahora an pasado 5 años desde que lo conocí y 3 años de que nos volvimos novios, pero lo e sentido raro.

Cuando me levante fui a buscar unas cerezas para desayunar mientras también buscaba la carta que me diste para avisarme que irías a la conferencia con Bonnie

_Mí querida Marcelin:_

_Te e querido decir que me iré unos días, porque tengo una conferencia muy importante con Bonnie y no puedo faltar ya sabes por gobernante de un reino es mi deber, te veré dentro de unos días._

_Te quiero_

_Gumball_

Me e leído esa carta muchas veces, lo que más me llama la atención es que no escribiste bien mi nombre, pero siempre me respondo a mi misma:

Debe haber estado tan apurado que no alcanzo a escribir bien mi nombre

Y esta no es la excepción, guardo la carta y me termino mi tazón de cerezas

Toc

Toc

Ya voy espere un poco-grito, no puedo abrirle la puerta a nadie con la facha que tengo, ojeras, pelo revuelto, una camisa negra sudada y manchada con tierra y para variar unos shorts muy sucios.

Voy corriendo a mi baño y cierro la puerta lo más rápido que puedo

Me duche rápido, y me vestí con unos shorts de Jean un poco gastaos, una polera morada, una chaqueta de cuero negro sintético, unas botas negras y unos guantes de muñeca sin dedos.

Me seco pronto mi cabello y me lo amarro en una coleta morada alta.

Bajo corriendo-flotando y abro la puerta

…

…

Ola Marcy, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Finn ya con 18 años, este estaba muy cambiado, su físico estaba mas desarrollado formando unos cuantos músculos, su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto pero este era un poco mas largo, su altura era notable ya me sobrepaso hace mucho, pero lo mas notable era que tenia una cara seria, no una animada como siempre, lo que me preocupo

Claro Finn-

Finn entro a mi casa y se sentó en mi sillón color rojo, lo note un poco tenso, yo solo flote a su lado para acompañarlo.

¿Marcy te puedo decir algo? , pero no te enojes-dijo Finn mirando al suelo, ya es oficial estoy aterrada ¿Qué pasa?

Claro Finn, pero dime-

Debes dejar de ver a Gumball- yo deje mi cara intrigada y la sustituí por una de enojo y frustración

Pero Finn ¿¡que rayos dices!? , se que estas triste por tu rompimiento con la pf, pero esto es pasarse de la raya-dije muy enojada

Solo te ara daño, créeme deja de ver a Gumball y lo mejor seria que termines con el-dijo el

¿¡QUE TERMINE CON EL!?, ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE ME DICES ESTO SI SOMOS AMIGOS-

LO AGO POR TU BIEN MARCY, NO QUIERO QUE TE DAÑE-

¿DE QUE? A PORQUE ME DAÑARIA SI ME AMA-dije muy enojada

NO TE AMA MARCY, el te…te…-

DIME-

TE ENGAÑA MARCY-

Yo solo me quede inmóvil, pensé que era un solo capricho pero esto es muy grave ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? El me ama, aunque tengo pruebas para pensar lo contrario.

Esto es serio Finn, no puedes acusar a alguien de algo así sin pruebas-digo yo mas calmada

¿Pues no me crees? aquí tienes las pruebas-me dijo segundos después saco de su bolsillo muchos papeles que resultaron ser fotos, el tiro todas al aire, todas cayeron al suelo excepto una, la cual agarre en el aire

Mis ojos se dilataron

Mi corazón paro

Y algunas lágrimas de rabia salieron sin mi consentimiento de mis ojos

En esa foto aparecía Gumball con Bonnie besándose, me tire al suelo no lo podía creer,

Escuche que mi puerta se abrió, apenas mire adelante vi. A un Finn triste apunto de irse, distinguí que afuera llovía.

Adiós Marcy, lamento que te enteres así-dijo el y se fue

Estaba devastada ¿Por qué me engaño?, no lo quería creer pero tenia todas las pruebas frente a mí, no soporte tanta decepción y para salir de dudas me levante, seque mis lagrimas, y volé hacia mi cuarto, buscando mi coquetón negro, tire mi chaqueta de cuero sintético a mi cama y me puse mi chaquetón, busque mi paraguas morado y Salí de la casa.

El reino se veía deprimente con tanta lluvia y oscuridad por todas partes, el césped de los campos era de un color verde oscuro y el cielo e un color grisáceo.

Apenas llegue a la puerta del dulce castillo abrí las puertas y tire mi paraguas al suelo, me dirijo a la habitación de Bonnie, apenas llego pongo una oreja sobre la puerta para escuchar me impresiono

Escucho jadeos de placer, la voz de Bonnie diciendo Gumby a cada rato, también escucho jadeos e parte de el.

Yo solo boto lágrimas ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?

Tomo valor y abro la puerta

Todo es como lo pensé

La habitación estaba a obscuras con unas cuantas velas alumbrando

Veo la cama de Bonnie y allí estaban Bonnie desnuda bajo Gumball el cual estaba sudado, ambos mirando a mi dirección.

Yo…amm…Marcy lo puedo explicar-

Nada de eso Gumball, ¿Por qué me engañaste? ERES UN ESTUPIDO, YO CONFUIE EN TI Y ESTO ME DAS A CAMBIO-dije destrozada

¿Y TU?-dije cambiando mi dirección hacia Bonnie

ME TRAICIONASTE, ERES UNA PERRA, YO EMPECE A CONFIAR EN TI DENUEVO-le tire enzima las fotos que me dio Finn y me fui corriendo

Olvide mi paraguas y me fui corriendo, no sabia donde ir pero quería correr quería escapar de esta realidad, tuve que haberle echo caso a Finn desde un principio, cuando me di cuenta adonde me dirigía tuve mas ganas de llorar quería tirarme al suelo y llorar toda la tristeza que tengo entro de mi corazón pero con la lluvia y el viento que corría tuve que ir a la casa que tenia mas cerca…

…la de Finn

Toque la puerta con la esperanza que me abriera

Espera un momento-grito Finn

Aaa ola Ma-no pudo decir nada mas ya que salte a sus brazos y me puse a llorar el solo se impresiono por lo mi reacción

Vamos pasa Marcy, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Finn

Gracias Finn y ¿Dónde esta Jake?-pregunte

Esta con arco iris y sus cachorros desde hace unos días se mudo hacia allá-

Aaa…-respondí cabizbaja

Te traeré un poco de jugo de tomate que tengo y me contaras todo ¿si?-me dijo Finn

Tiempo después de llegar con el jugo de tomate le conté todo lo que paso, el estuvo muy enojado tiempo después de terminar de contar lo que paso el me miro a los ojos triste

Marcy, ¿sigues triste?-

No tanto, al final era un idiota-

Me alegra que lo pienses así-

Gracias, y oye Finn ¿Cómo te enteraste que me engañaba?-

Bueno, te acuerdas porque rompí con la princesa flama-

No nunca me lo dijiste-

Es porque antes de que tu y "el" (gumball) empezaran a salir la pf me engaño con el-

Yo me impresione, nunca supe que ellos antes habías salido

Los descubrí y bueno terminamos, cuando me entere que tu ibas a salir con el me alarme y…y-

¿Y que?-

Y le advertí que no te lastimara, lo que al parecer funciono solo un tiempo-

Finn ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste pasar a pesar de cómo te trate?-

Porque… Marcy yo…-

Tu qu-no pude terminar ya que me callo con un beso, primero abrí los ojos como platos, pero luego los cerré, puse mis brazos alrededor e su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello, el puso sus manos en mi cintura suavemente

Segundos después el aire se nos acabo.

Por eso-dijo el

Vaya Finn no lo sabia-

Ahora lo sabes-

Y me volvió a besar, ahora con mas pasión y yo le seguí el paso ahora ya sabia como era Finn y Gumball y no me arrepentí de haber despertado este día, talvez perdí a un amor pero encontré otro mas verdadero

Bueno aquí esta, espero que les aya gustado

Me dan u comentario: D plise bueno que les vaya bien, este one-short va dedicado a mi escritora finceline-fiolee favorita cake 324 espero que te guste mi one-short bueno bye


End file.
